<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blemish by castivak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919419">Blemish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak'>castivak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feburary Whump Challenge [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>things are surfacing on jack's skin and he doesn't like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feburary Whump Challenge [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blemish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 26 : Scars.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he was covered in them.</p><p>on his neck, on his stomach, on his chest, on his arms, on his back, on his legs; jack had scars just about everywhere.</p><p>only a couple of them were done on his own; the time he took a knife from the bunker kitchen and started slamming the knife into his body, only for the wounds to heal immediately no matter how many times he shoved the bloody knife into his flesh. there was also the time with the archangel blade, the one where he got halfway to the hilt as he planned to end his own life to protect sam's, but then michael came in and saved them.</p><p>that was the first scar that appeared on jack's body once he became human, actually, a thick and deep scar right beneath his sternum. </p><p>after that one appeared, just more and more scars kept surfacing; a thin and rather short scar near his adams apple from when lucifer stole his grace, two circular scars in between his shoulder blades from dean's gunshots when he was hurting that innocent boy at the gas station, a handful of random burns and cut scars from apocalypse that were honestly everywhere, another three bullet scars from the case in dodge city where he killed the security guard by mistake, the self harming scars scattered around his torso, one directly over his heart from when he got stabbed with an angel blade, and finally a bullet scar in his shoulder from the day he was born, dean having aimed for his head but missed.</p><p>it was jarring to see so many blemishes appear one after another, there was definitely more than jack could count on his two hands, it was just so.....<em>human</em>.</p><p>constant little reminders that he was weak and useless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>